Emily
Emily is the Yellow Ranger of the Samurai Rangers. Her element is Earth and she controls the Ape Folding Zord. She is portrayed by Brittany Anne Pirtle. Personality Having grown up teased due to her tendency to cry, Emily tends to be shy around others. She suffers from a lack of self-confidence and as a result doesn't say much despite her desire to help those around her. Her sister Serena taught Emily how to de-sensitize herself to criticism. While the insults do hurt her, Emily is able to steel herself past all manner of degradation to achieve her current objective. Emily has also demonstrated moderate acting ability; as seen during her dealings with Bulk and Spike. She seems to have a romantic interest in her friend and ally Mike. History Answering the Call Prior to the series, Emily was the caretaker for her sister Serena, who was to be the actual Yellow Ranger. When Jayden and Mentor Ji sent out summons for the other Rangers to form, Emily was asked by her sister to take her place as Yellow Ranger. How Insulting! After many coincidental interactions with Mike that weaken Emily's already shaky confidence, a Nighlok called Negatron assaults Panorama City with the ability to shout insults so personal and hurtful that the mental pain affects the target physically. The other Rangers are all affected except for Emily, who explains that her sister taught her how to properly ignore those who would make fun of her. When Negatron attacks a second time, Emily teams up with a repentant Mike to close Negatron's mouth with Symbol Power; leaving him open to destruction by Beetle Cannon. Yard Sale A Nighlok called Switchbeast assaults an annual junk sale, swapping the consciences of everyone in the vicinity with inanimate objects; leaving them vulnerable to death by trash compactor. All of the Rangers except for Mike and Emily are unaffected. As the two manage the bodies and objects of their fallen friends alongside Mentor Ji; Emily goes out of her way to encourage Mike, who is slightly anxious in having to fight another solo battle. When Swicthbeast attacks, Mike puts a plan into action; working with Emily to switch his and Switchbeast's souls into each others' bodies; blackmailing him into returning his victims to normal. After disposing of Switchbeast, Antonio developed a phobia of fish due to an encounter with a hungry stray cat. This prevents him from Morphing into Samurai Gold due to the fear. While Antonio is charged with activating the LightZord to keep himself busy, Emily and the other Rangers avert another Nighlok attack as a new elite villain named Serrator reveals himself and topples the team. Antonio gets better through some forced therapy from Mentor Ji and saves the team from complete destruction. The Hunger Grinataur, a new Nighlok released unto the city by Serrator, uses special dirt kept inside of his body to impose an endless hunger on those it's sprayed on. During this time, Emily's confidence has been low again which causes her to recklessly charge at the new enemy. The other Rangers end up sprayed by the toxic dirt while protecting her; especially Jayden, who seems somewhat resistant to it. Now Emily and Ji must contend with a set of increasingly hungry Rangers messing up the kitchen as well as the incompetent duo of Bulk and Spike, who have made their way to Shiba House to return Mia's wallet; which had been left at the shop she and Emily were browsing in before. To keep the Rangers' presence a secret from the two fools, Emily dons boot-camp garb and puts Bulk and Spike through drawn-out and painful exercises in the hopes that they'll leave. Jayden, not as affected by the dirt as the others, goes out to defeat Grinataur by himself; but Emily follows him and takes the Nighlok on herself. By defeating Grinataur, she has saved everyone she knows and proved herself to be as bold and independent as the other Rangers. The Second Red Ranger After Master Xandred reveals himself to the Rangers, Jayden's sister Lauren arrives, having mastered the Sealing Symbol. With Jayden's secret revealed, he takes leave of the team and appoints Lauren as the new leader. Mentor Ji later relays that Jayden and Deker are having a duel to the death; Emily and the other Rangers rush to try and stop him from going through with the duel while Kevin decides to stay behind to safeguard Lauren. Mia and the others arrive; but fire spawned by the intensity of the duel prevents them from interfering. However, Kevin is encouraged by Lauren to ignore tradition and help his friends like he really wants to. The Blue Ranger arrives and saves Jayden from an attempted back-attack by Deker; also putting the fire out. Later, Emily and the other Rangers assure Jayden that despite his secret, they don't care if he's the real Red Ranger or not....He was the one who led and bonded with them. This gives Jayden the confidence to re-join the Rangers for the battle against Xandred. The Final Battle When the Sealing Symbol fails, Jayden and the Rangers decide to simply use force to cut Xandred down. Emily joins the other Rangers in distracting Xandred long enough for Jayden to use the Double Disc to maximize his power for a Shogun Mode blitz. When Xandred grows to gigantic proportions, Emily and the Rangers decide that the best way to take Xandred down is with a singular point-blank strike. With Xandred defeated by the gamble, the Rangers go their seperate ways; with Emily and Mike having revealed their love to one another and aiming for parts unknown. Arsenal 'Symbol Power' The Samurai Rangers and their ancestors all possess Symbol Power, which allows the wielder to form any object immediately available to the imagination. This is done by drawing it's Kanji Translation into the air using the Samuraizer or any painting device. Emily wields the Element of Earth and has the Yellow Symbol Power. 'Zords' *Ape Folding Zord 'Weapons' *Spin Sword **Earth Slicer *Shogun Spear 'Other' *Samuraizer *Power Disks *Black Box *Shogun Buckle *Mega Armor **Super Mega Armor *Mega Blade **Super Mega Blade Trivia *While most of the other core Rangers enter Shogun Mode once during the show, Emily's Shogun Mode appearance is never shown on-screen outside of the shot of the Shogun Ancestors seen during the Shogun Mode Morphing sequence. The Yellow Shogun Armor does make an appearance in the Nick.com games. Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Rangers Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers Category:Green and Pink Rangers Category:Green, Pink and Yellow Rangers